Father
Father is a religious title attributed to priests. (TXF: "All Souls") Priests who have been known to have the title before their name include Father McCue, Father Gregory, Father Joseph Crissman, Father Ybarra, Father Silas Brown and Father Esposito. (TXF: "Gethsemane", "Redux II", "All Souls", The X-Files: I Want to Believe; MM: "Kingdom Come", "Midnight of the Century", "Seven and One", "Via Dolorosa") The term "Father" is also occasionally used in reference to God by the believers of Christianity. (TXF: "All Souls", "Orison", "Signs and Wonders") In this context, the Father is regarded as the first person in the Holy Trinity. (TXF: "All Souls") :Even though the other definitions attributed to "father" were used frequently in ''The X-Files, Millennium and The Lone Gunmen, this article deals exclusively with the religious usage of the word.'' Uses References to God as Father , in his dying moments]] The Book of the Family has a passage about Mary Magdalene that reads, "She could not return to the Father. In a human body, she came to be confined. And thus, from age to age, she passed from body to body, into one female body after the other. Thus, she became the lost sheep." (MM: "Anamnesis") One of the Trinity Killers, a trio of vampires, was known as "The Father" and perceived himself to be a counterpart to the Father in the Holy Trinity. He smoked cigarettes and visited Club Tepes on at least one occasion. While at Club Tepes in 1994, he secretly watched Kristen Kilar meet FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder. "The Father" was killed by Kilar, shortly thereafter. (TXF: "3") A specific prayer begins, "Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name." This prayer was recited in 1997 by bus driver Vernon Roberts and a group of school children he abducted. (MM: "19:19") The same prayer was also recited by a minister at the funeral of Liddy Hooper in 1999. (MM: "Nostalgia") Similarly, a grace, said by Jordan Black in 1998, stated, "Bless us, Father, for this food, and keep our family safe and together always." Jordan claimed that her grandparents, Tom and Justine Miller, had taught her to say the grace. (MM: "The Innocents") While Jordan Black was hospitalized in 1999, a priest visited her as she recovered and made an attempt to promote her entrance into Heaven with a blessing that began, "Almighty Father, to whom alone belongs life and death." (MM: "Borrowed Time") Reverends Robert Gailen Orison and Enoch O'Connor referred to God as "Heavenly Father" while each was preaching to a congregation in 2000. (TXF: "Orison", "Signs and Wonders") Priestly Title In 1995, a chaplain who was referred to as "Father" by Warden Leo Brodeur read a psalm, moments before prisoner Napoleon "Neech" Manley was put to death in an electric chair at Eastpoint State Penitentiary in Leon County, Florida. (TXF: "The List") :The warden does not refer to the chaplain as "Father" in the script of "The List" and only does so in the final version of the episode. On at least two separate occasions (in 1995 at a Catholic church, and in 1998 at St. John's Church in Alexandria, Virginia), Dana Scully confessed to a different priest each time whom she referred to as "Father". (TXF: "Revelations", "All Souls") On May 4, 1997, a detective visited a priest at a Russian church on Brighton Beach in Brooklyn, New York. Both individuals spoke Russian and, as the detective left, he asked the priest to bless him, addressing the priest as "Father". (MM: "Maranatha") References *TXF: **"3" (Season 2) **"The List" (Season 3) **"Revelations" **"Gethsemane" (Season 4) **"Redux II" (Season 5) **"All Souls" **"Orison" (Season 7) **"Signs and Wonders" *''The X-Files: I Want to Believe'' *MM: **"Kingdom Come" (Season 1) **"Sacrament" **"Maranatha" **"19:19" (Season 2) **"Midnight of the Century" **"Anamnesis" **"The Innocents" (Season 3) **"Borrowed Time" **"Nostalgia" **"Via Dolorosa" Category:Religion Category:Religious figures Category:Ranks